Hey You - Part 1
by Zaise
Summary: Should've been rated PG16 or something, but whatever. Can't do that. This is death-ish, evil, torture-filled, and other such


---------------------------------------------------  
HEY YOU [ Part 1 / ? ]  
by Laisia Laurant [animestarre@aol.com]  
Warnings: dark, death, angst, yaoi, eventual lemon  
Rating: NC-17 (for later content)  
Disclaimer: GW isn't mine. Good thing it isn't.  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What's my name?" he whispered to me.  
  
"I don't know what your name is," he tried to breathe back, wanting to play along. "I don't know..." His lips mouthed the denial, but nothing came out. Nothing.  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"I don't understand. Why are you asking me that? I know your name... I know your name..."  
  
"So what is it? You don't know, do you?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, I do know! Your name is... is... why? Why do I have to tell you? Don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember. I want to know if you remember."  
  
"Baka. Your name is Heero."  
  
"No it isn't. Look at me. Do I look like the Heero you supposedly know and love?"  
  
"Of course you do! What are you talking about? You're Heero... you're Heero... Heero Yuy, my koi... don't you remember?" He blinked. "Where's your ring?"  
  
"What ring?"  
  
"Your wedding ring! Don't tell me you don't remember that, either. Look Heero, this really isn't funny, quit playing around..."  
  
"I'm not playing around. And you should talk."  
  
"I should talk?! I should fucking talk?! Now why would you say a thing like that?" He laughed, a hysterical hint raising in his voice. "I don't know, Duo, why should I talk?"  
  
"Don't talk to yourself. People will think you're crazy again."  
  
"But I am crazy, haven't you heard? Stop, Heero, this isn't funny anymore. Stop this... what are you trying to prove?"  
  
Heero fell silent, and before Duo could blink, Heero wasn't there.  
  
"Heero? Where the hell did you go?"  
  
Hands encircled his waist from behind. "I'm right here."  
  
"What! How the hell did you get back there?!" Duo pinched himself. "This is a dream. I'm not awake."  
  
"You're right. This is a dream. This has all been a dream. And a lot of people die in their sleep."  
  
"Wha--"  
  
He was whirled around, and lips pressing against his own silenced his outraged cry. Duo shoved Heero away angrily. "No. You can't fix things with a kiss. Tell me what the hell is going on. Fucking doesn't solve anything."  
  
"You thought I was going to fuck you? Well, you've gotten pretty egoistical lately. What makes you think I want to fuck you?"  
  
"Oh wow, I don't know Heero... you were kissing me, and God knows how many times we've fucked before when it's started with a kiss... why wouldn't it now? I saw no difference in then and now..."  
  
"There is a difference. I'm not Heero."  
  
"Of course you're Heero. How many times do I have to say that? Go look in a mirror and compare yourself to this!" Duo tossed Heero a small framed photograph. "You're the same person! Did you fall on your head or something?!"  
  
Heero didn't catch the photograph. It fell to the wooden floor, glass shattering on impact. He stomped on the frame, snapping it in several places. "I'm not done with you yet," he snarled. "Stop being so defensive."  
  
"You'll be done with me if I want you to be done with me. Go away, Heero. I don't like this one bit."  
  
"I will not go away."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
"Try it. You won't."  
  
"Really? Ninmu ryoukai," Duo sneered, turning towards the door. He promptly froze in his tracks. "Hey!" he yelled. "Why can't I move?"  
  
"Because I told you you're not going away. I don't lie either, Maxwell."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Duo yelled, trying to move. Only his facial features would move; the rest was frozen.  
  
Heero stalked in front of Duo. "I'll call you whatever pleases me. Now shut up, because I told you I'm not DONE with you yet!" With that, Heero kissed Duo again, fiercely. When Heero's tongue sought entrance, Duo bit it. Hard.  
  
Heero jumped back, wiping away the stream of blood leaking out of a corner of his lips. "You're going to regret that," he growled angrily.  
  
"I'm sure I will," Duo retorted defiantly. "You're right. You're not Heero. I don't know you."  
  
"A dim bulb brightens."  
  
"Very funny. Who are you, anyway?!"  
  
"You can go on calling me Heero if you like."  
  
"I will not call you Heero! I told you, you're not Heero."  
  
"Then don't call me anything. 'Hey you' works fine."  
  
"Fine. Hey you, unfreeze me and give me my Heero back!"  
  
Duo saw the blood before he felt the pain. Blood dripped into his eyes, yet he was unable to rub it away. He blinked furiously, trying to get the blood out of his eyes so that he could close them.  
  
"What did you do to me!"  
  
"You don't have forehead skin anymore," 'Heero' said matter-of-factly.  
  
A thin, bony hand came into Duo's blood-tinged line of vision, holding a black-handled screwdriver. "Now... for that troublesome skull."  
  
Duo screamed. Or, he started to, before 'Heero' stuffed a gag in his mouth. "Shut up and keep quiet."  
  
It took Duo a second or two to realize that the gag was his bloodstained braid. And from the lack of pulling on his scalp, he could tell that it was unattached. //That bastard cut off my hair!//  
  
"Yes, I'm aware I cut off your hair. It won't matter soon, though. You'll be dead anyway."  
  
'Heero' started to chip away with the screwdriver, as Duo screamed into his own hair, tears streaming down his cheeks, closing his eyes tightly to avoid the sight of the flying chips of bone.  
  
"There. A decent-sized hole."  
  
Duo only saw the long, sharp needle for a moment before it was slid into the hole in his skull, penetrating his brain deeply.  
  
His world turned into a dizzying array of colors as his scream quite nearly blew out the gag, before he fell limp.  
  
'Heero' took a long look at his victim, before producing a small knife and slitting the throat for good measure.  
  
"Ninmu kanryou," he chuckled.  
  
Heero walked in, a folder under his arm and his laptop under his other. "Duo?!" he screamed, dropping the folder and the laptop, and running over to the mutilated corpse of his lover. He ran right past 'Heero', obviously not seeing him.  
  
'Heero' chuckled again. "Being dead has its definite advantages," he muttered to himself, before morphing quietly into his true form, a floating silhoutte with glowing red eyes.  
  
The hands closing around his throat cut off his air before he realized that there were even hands there. He whipped his head around, only to see a black-robed Duo, black wings protruding from his back.  
  
"I always get my revenge," Duo snarled venomously, before calmly snapping 'Heero' 's neck. "Always."  
  
'Heero' looked up at Duo, laughing. "It takes more than that to kill me. Especially since I'm already dead."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that."  
  
  
TBC...?  



End file.
